Le Temps Du Renouveau
by MeliaTheDiablesse
Summary: Le trio d'or, Ginny, Luna et trois Serpentard Draco, Blaise et Pansy, remonte dans le temps à l'époque des Maraudeurs. Pourquoi ? Ouvrez cette fiction et vous saurez tout... [Résumé Entier à l'intérieur] (Cover by me)
1. Résumé entier

**Auteur : MeliaTheDiablesse c'est miii**

 **Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JK Rowling, nan parce que sinon ça ferait longtemps que Draco et Harry serait ensemble.**

 **Rating : K voir K ( Nope toujours pas de Lemon dans mes fictions)**

 **Genre : Amour, Humour, et d'autres...**

 **Pairing : À découvrir tout au long de la fic ;)**

 **Remerciements spécial à @la.carte.du.maraudeur sur Instagram qui fait des traductions vraiments super et qui m'aura énormément aider sur cette fiction**

Le trio d'or, Ginny, Luna et trois Serpentard, Draco, Blaise et Pansy, remonte dans le temps à l'époque des Maraudeurs, Pourquoi ?

Parce que la guerre a était gagner par Voldemort, le monde sorcier ainsi que Moldu, sont devenus des mondes de Chaos, désolation et de morts, en parlant de mort, bon nombre sont mort pendant la guerre, le père de Luna, les parents de Ginny et Ron, ceux de Blaise, Pansy, Draco, ainsi que ceux d'Hermione.

D'autres morts dont à déplorer comme Fred, George, Charlie et Bill Weasley, Fleur Delacourt, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, et encore plein d'autres.

Ce petit groupe qui sont devenues amis au fil de la guerre, ont décider de tout changer, plus rien ne les retenez ici, décidèrent de faire leurs vies ailleurs, aux temps des Maraudeurs et surtout de déjouer les plans de Tom Jedusor.

Le truc, c'est qu'une fois arriver, ils auront de drôle de surprise, comme des tantes qu'ils ne connaissait même pas.

 **J'espère que ce résumé vous aura plu...**

 **Je posterai le prologue bientôt.**

 **MeliaTheDiablesse**


	2. Prologue

**Auteur :** MeliaTheDiablesse c'est miii

 **Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JK Rowling, nan parce que sinon ça ferait longtemps que Draco et Harry serait ensemble.

 **Rating :** K voir K ( Nope toujours pas de Lemon dans mes fictions)

 **Genre :** Amour, Humour, et d'autres...

 **Pairing :** À découvrir tout au long de la fic ;)

Remerciements spécial à @la.carte.du.maraudeur sur Instagram qui fait des traductions vraiments super et qui m'aura énormément aider sur cette fiction

9 septembre 1998

16:00

Ancien Bureau de Dumbledore

La bataille final était fini et remporté par la mauvaise personne, Voldemort, de nombreux morts était à compter aussi bien chez les sorciers que chez les moldus, Harry venait de perdre des amis qu'il appréciait, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Colin, Nigel, Bill, Charlie, Fred et George et encore plein d'autres. Pendant son périple Harry se fit des amis et de la famille là où il ne pensait jamais arriver. Quand ils sont partis ils étaient cinq, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Luna, puis tout au long de leur voyage vint se rajouter un autre groupe, Severus, Lucius, Draco, Pansy et Blaise, ce groupe avait connu aussi des jours de peine, Narcissa avait était tuée par Voldemort devant Lucius, qui lui était attaché par des liens magiques, il avait été libéré par Severus un soir et ils s'étaient sauver avec les trois adolescents. Très vite, malgré les apparences, ils ce sont de suite très bien entendu, Severus est devenu un père adoptif et très compréhensible pour Harry et Lucius, Draco, Pansy et Blaise de très bons amis sincères. Des couples ce sont formés pendant leurs périples. Hermione et Pansy. Blaise et Ron. Ginny et Luna. Même si c'est deux dernières, se tourner autour pendant un moment, malheureusement depuis qu'il y eu des morts, ils se sont retrouvés très peu ensemble. Pendant la bataille il n'y eut pas seulement que les jeunes qui sont décédés mais des adultes également, les parents Weasley, Nymphadora, Remus, Lucius, Severus, cela avait était un autre coup terrible pour Harry et les autres.

Nous voici donc quelques mois plus tard, dans l'ancien bureau de Dumbledore, les huit amis étaient installés, les filles, Blaise et Ron dormaient profondément, seul Draco et Harry ne dormaient pas, ayant garder les vieux réflexe de surveiller que personnes ne les trouves.

19:00

Ils étaient donc installés devant la cheminée, dans un silence paisible.

\- Encore deux heures dans cette époque.

\- 'Ry...

\- Je sais Dray.

\- Tu es sur de ne rien regretter ?

\- Et toi ? Demanda Harry en le fixant.

\- Je suis comme toi. J'ai tout perdu. Sauf vous. Répondit-il en regardant les autres. Vous êtes ma famille.

\- Tu te rend compte qu'il y a quelques années tu n'aurais pas dit ça. Surtout pour Hermione et moi.

\- Encore, Mione et toi... Mais Ron et Ginny, j'aurais immédiatement rigoler. Mais maintenant je les considère comme mon frère et ma sœur.

\- Hmmm.

Harry retourna son regard vers le feu de cheminée

\- Es-tu sur que ça va 'Ry ?

\- Je repense à ce que m'a dit Remus. Il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas.

\- Il t'a dit de retourner au temps des Maraudeurs.

\- Oui mais c'est pas tout.

\- Comment ça ?

 **Flash-Back**

Harry avait Remus dans les bras, qui essayer de rester éveillé pour parler à son neveu de cœur.

\- Harry...

\- Remus, chut, ça va aller.

\- Nan, écoute moi... Retournes dans le temps... Ou Sirius, ton père et moi étions à Poudlard en 1977... Et empêche tout ceci...

\- Mais... Tu sais bien que c'est impossible

\- Si... Il te faut deux objets... Un retourneur de temps... Et... Un portoloin aller simple... Tu réunis... Ces deux... Objets... Et tu cites... Cette formule.

Remus donna un papier à Harry.

\- Tu avais tout prévu ?

\- Je savais que j'y resterai... Je vais rejoindre celle que j'ai aimais louveteau...

\- Mais Dora n'est...

\- Ce n'est pas de moi qu'il parle 'Ry.

\- Dora ?

\- Vas-y Rem', elle t'attend... Rejoint Leslie... Je t'aimerai toujours

Remus embrassa une dernière fois sa femme, essuya les larmes d'Harry, et rendit son dernier souffle, un sourire figé sur le visage.

Harry hurla et s'effondra en pleure sur le corp de son oncle de cœur.

Draco arriva derrière lui et le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, au même moment Dora se prit un avada par un mangemort elle s'écroula à coter de Remus.

Draco regarda les six autres et d'un hochement de tête transplana au Terriers.

 **Fin Flash-Back**

\- Leslie ?

\- Je ne connais pas...

\- Nous ferons ce qu'à demander Remus. 'Ry c'est une promesse.

\- Merci, Dray.

20h30

Il se placèrent en cercle avec entre leur centre le portoloin et le retourneur de temps, Harry prit le papier et le lit.

«Vous objets, toi, portoloin qui nous emmène d'un endroit à un autre, toi, retourneur de temps, qui recule le temps de quelques heures, je vous demande de fussioner, pour retourner le 9 septembre 1977»

Les objets brillèrent et fussionèrent ensemble pour n'en faire qu'un, une magnifique pierre doré, un sablier en son centre et la date en dessous, le 9 septembre 1977 - 21h00

\- Harry, tu as réussi ! S'exclama Luna

\- Tout le monde pose une main dessus à trois. Prévint Harry. 1... 2... 3...

Au dernier nombre tout le monde mit sa main sur la pierre et ils disparurent.

9 septembre 1977

21h00

Bureau de Dumbledore

Ils attèrirent en tas, en plein milieu d'une pièce.

\- Avons-nous réussi ? Demanda Ron en regardant Harry

\- Qui êtes vous ? Demanda une voix.

\- Nous avons réussi. Bonjour je m'appelle Harry Potter et nous venons du futur, en l'an 1997 pour être exact.

MeliaTheDiablesse

Qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre


	3. Chapter 01

Voici un nouveau chapitre j'espère que celui ci vous plaira toujours

Rien du monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient, tout l'univers et les personnages appartient à J. K Rowling, seul la situation m'appartient.

P. S : Je referais la mise en page dès que j'aurais un ordinateur. [Edit 16/01/2020 : Je refais enfin la mise en page et sûrement corriger les incohérences]

Bonne lecture.

* * *

9 septembre 1997

23h10

Bureau de Dumbledore

Cela faisait deux heures que tout le monde se fixait.

Harry a expliqué ses souvenirs et les à même rajouter à la pensine.

 _ **\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire.  
** **\- Et pourtant Monsieur, cela se passe bien comme ça.**_ Répondit Blaise.  
 _ **\- Et vous me dites que c'est la deuxième guerre?  
** **\- Oui Monsieur.**_ Ginny Répondit.  
 _ **\- Savez vous les morts qu'il y a eu, à la première.  
** **\- Les frères de Molly Prewett…  
** **\- Comment le savez-vous?  
** **\- C'est notre mère.**_ Intervint les Weasley.  
 _ **\- Et vous êtes?  
** **\- Je suis Ronald Weasley et voici ma sœur Ginerva Weasley  
** **\- Arthur Weasley et votre père?  
** **\- Oui.**_ Répondit Ron.  
 _ **\- D'accord, qui d'autre?  
** **\- Les Longdubat Franck et Alice ne sont pas morts mais dans un état végétatif. Neville Longdubat, mort à la seconde guerre, a vécu avec sa grand-mère depuis ses 1 an. Caradoc Dearborn, Bensy Fenwick, Edgar Bones et sa famille, Marlène McKinnon et sa famille, Dorcas Meadows, une famille de Gobelins, douze moldus, ceci sont d'après les archives. Il y a eu aussi…**_ Harry eût du mal à finir sa phrase.  
 _ **\- Tu veux que je le fasse?**_ Lui demanda Draco

Il hocha la tête.

 _ **\- Le 31 octobre 1981, James Potter et Lily Evans, perdurent la vie à cause de la traîtrise de Peter Pettigrew. Harry sera le seul survivant de ce massacre. Et la première guerre finie grâce à lui, il aura tué Voldemort. Mais il faut en payer le prix, il aura un lien avec lui.**_

Harry leva sa mèche et la cicatrice en forme d'éclair apparut.

 _ **\- Par Merlin tout puissant…**_ S'horrifia Albus. _ **Et… À la seconde?**_

Harry lui cita tout les morts qu'il y eut et Albus pâli de plus en plus.  
À la fin de son récit, le directeur n'en revenait pas de ce qu'avait vécu les pauvres enfants.

01h00

 _ **\- Bon vu l'heure qu'il est nous allons tous nous coucher. Demain matin j'irai chercher vos… Familles et vous leurs expliquerez. J'ai d'autre appartement ici.**_ Il leur montra une porte à gauche. _**Vous pouvez vous installer, je vous réveillerai demain matin.**_

Tout le monde alla se coucher pour une bonne nuit, il restait deux personnes debout, Harry et Draco, pour eux, ils sera difficiles de reprendre une vie normale, leurs habitudes sont encore bien trop fraîche. Ils prièrent silencieusement d'être ensemble dans la même maison. Draco ne se sentait pas d'être sans Harry. Les autres y arriveraient, mais pour Draco, seul Harry arrivait à le comprendre, cela pouvait paraître égoïste mais pour lui, Ry était sont confident. Il lui pris la main dans le noir et Harry la sera pour ensuite entrelacés leurs doigts.

 _ **\- Je ne te laisserai pas tomber Dray, je te le promet.  
** **\- Merci 'Ry.  
** **\- Reposes toi, je veille sur vous.**_

Draco posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry, et s'endormi.  
Cette nuit là, Albus avait vu la scène et pleura, ces enfants ne devrai pas avoir vécu tout cela, pour leur âge cela était vraiment trop horrible. Et il les aidera à empêcher que tout cela se produise.

* * *

Si le chapitre vous a plu vous pouvais laisser une petite review ça me fera super plaisir !

MeliaTheDiablesse


	4. Chapter 02

**EDIT 16/01/2020 : REMISE EN FORME DU CHAPITRE ET CORRECTION DES INCOHERENCES (SI VOUS ENVOYEZ ENCORE VOUS POUVEZ ME LE DIRE ;))**

Comme je l'ai dit avant rien ne m'appartient tout est de J. K Rowling.

Je ne fait qu'utiliser ses personnages et son univers pour crée une tout autre histoire

Bonne lecture à vous

* * *

Chapitre 2

10 Septembre

8hoo

Albus entra dans la grande salle, où tous les élèves commençaient à manger, une fois entré, tout le monde arrêta de manger et se tourna face à lui, ayant l'attention de tout le monde il commença à parler.

 _ **\- Ceux que je vais appeler, vont me suivre jusqu'à mon bureau, James Potter, Leslie Potter, Lucius Malfoy, Aqua Malfoy, Lily Evans, Narcissa Black, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin.**_

Les élèves ayant été appelé, suivirent le Directeur et se retrouvèrent en face de la statue, qui commença à bouger à la suite du mot de passe donné par Dumbledore.  
Quand tout le monde fut entré dans le bureau, ils se retrouvèrent face à huit jeune de leur âge.

 _ **\- Jeunes gens laissais moi vous présenter ses jeunes personnes. Tout d'abord, avant de commencer les présentations, laissez moi vous dire d'où ils viennent, ils viennent tout droit de l'an 1997…  
** **\- Quoi ?! Comment est-ce possible ?!  
** **\- Monsieur Black, laissais moi finir, je vous prie, donc ils viennent du futur où un mage noir aurait prit possession du monde sorcier et moldu. Je vous présente donc Hermione Granger, née moldu, ces parents sont décédés, Ron et Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, et Luna Lovegood, ces six jeunes ont décidés de ne pas recontacter leurs parents ou plutôt ancêtres et pour ces deux là, ils seront adoptés par les deux familles portant le même nom de famille, voici Draco Malfoy, fils de Lucius Malfoy et…  
** **\- Et moi…**_ Compléta Narcissa  
 _ **\- Oui, Miss Black, comment avez-vous deviné !?  
** **\- Son visage ressemble à mon père.  
** **\- Je vois. Draco sera adopté par Aphrodite Desroses, Abraxas étant décédé de la Dragoncelle. Et enfin voici Harry Potter, fils de James Potter et Lily Evans.  
** **\- Sirius ! J'ai un fils ! J'ai eu un fils avec Lily Evans !  
** **\- Oui, James J'ai entendu.**_ Pouffa Sirius.  
 _ **\- L'histoire d'Harry est assez compliqué. Il ne vous a jamais connu.**_

James perdu tout son enthousiasme.

 _ **\- Comment ça ?**_ Demanda Lily

Harry devança le Directeur et expliqua son enfance jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

 _ **\- Sirius ?! Mon meilleur ami à été accusée et aucun procès n'a été fait ?! Et c'était Peter le traître ?  
** **\- Monsieur Potter, Harry et ses amis sont justement ici pour tout faire changer.**_ Albus se tourna vers Harry et les autres _. **Je suppose que vous connaissez tout le monde.  
** **\- Non.**_ Répondirent Draco et Harry en même temps _. **Ces deux filles qui sont elles ?**_ En pointant Leslie et Aqua.  
 _ **\- Oh je vois… Je vous présente Leslie Potter et Aqua Malfoy les sœurs de James et Lucius, Leslie et James sont jumeaux et Aqua est la petite sœur de Lucius.  
** **\- C'est ma petite amie.**_ Dit Sirius avec un clin d'œil  
 _ **\- Rêve Sirius.**_ Rétorqua Aqua, avec un sourire en coin.  
 _ **\- Elles ont dû décéder à la première guerre.**_ Conclu Hermione.  
 _ **\- Mais du coup Harry va être adopté par mes parents ?  
** **\- C'est exact Monsieur Potter, votre père Fleamont Potter et votre mère Euphemia Valius ont accepté d'adopter Harry, avec une adoption par le sang. Par ailleurs pour ne pas interférer dans le futur, ils ont décidé de modifier leurs prénom et/ou nom. Harry s'appellera Henry Hardwin Potter, Draco sera désormais Septimus Nicholas Malfoy, Luna change juste son nom pour Property, Blaise prend également Property, Pansy change son nom pour Diligitis, Ron et Ginny pour Flictus. Seul Hermione à décidé de garder son nom de Famille. Ils habiteront dans tes petits logements payés par le Ministère.  
** **\- Étant moi-même une née-moldu, mes parents seront d'accord pour l'accueillir.  
** **\- Hermione ?**_ Demanda Albus.  
 _ **\- Si t'es parents sont d'accord je suis partante.  
** **\- Cool te voilà Hermione Evans.**_

* * *

Voilà chapitre 2 terminé

Bon il est plus petit que celui d'avant mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en review

MeliaTheDiablesse


	5. Chapitre 03

**EDIT 16/01/2020 : REMISE EN FORME ET CORRECTION DES INCOHERENCES.**

* * *

10 septembre 1977

12h00

La Grande Salle

Dumbledore entra dans la grande salle, suivi de McGonagall le choixpeau entre ses principaux et ses huit élèves inconnus de tous.

 ** _\- Bonjour à vous tou_ s, _je vous présente, vos nouveaux camarades, ils viennent de très loins et ils ont décidé de continuer leur scolarité parmi nous. Je laisse maintenant Minerva les appeler un par un et le choixpeau de les placer._**

Minerve se plaçant à côté de la chaise et ouvrit son parchemin.

 ** _\- Pansy Diligitis._  
** _ **\- Une jeune fille intelligente mais le cachant?  
** **\- J'étais obligé.  
** **\- Je vois que mon futur t'avais proposé une maison.  
** **\- Oui et je lui avait expliqué la raison.  
** **\- Et maintenant?  
** **\- Je veux aller dans ma maison de prédilection.  
** **\- Bien. SERDAIGLE !  
** **\- Hermione Evans.  
** **\- Oh… Tu étais à Gryffondor. Mais avec toute ses connaissances je ne peux te mettre qu'à SERDAIGLE!**_

Les aigles applaudirent, voilà deux nouveaux dans leur maison. Hermione s'installa en face de Pansy et à côté d'un garçon se nommant Emilio Raven

 _ **\- Ginny Flictus.  
** **\- Sans aucun doute SERDAIGLE.**_

Ginny s'installe à côté d'Hermione et commença à parler ensemble avec Pansy et Emilio.

 _ **\- Ron Flictus.  
** **\- Un autre Weasley, je suppose qu'avec ce que tu as subi, tu ne veux pas être loin de ta mère?  
** **\- Non c'est bon, je dois essayer de lui laisser de l'air.  
** **\- Très bien. GRYFFONDOR!**_

Ron remercia le choixpeau et parti s'asseoir.

 _ **\- Septimus Malefoy.**_

Draco avança jusqu'à la chaise s'assit et Minerva plaça le choix sur sa tête.

 _ **\- Je vois que tu es sûr de tes qualités de Serpentard, mais avec ta guerre, tu as aussi celle de Gryffondor… Hum… Quoi décider… Je sais… SERPENTARD!  
** **\- Henry Potter.  
** **\- Oh, comme Mlle Parkinson, tu ne m'as pas écouté au début.  
** **\- Oui et j'ai eu tord.  
** **\- Veux tu vas aller à Serpentard cette fois ci?  
** **\- Oui.  
** **\- SERPENTARD!**_

Harry s'installa du côté de Draco et commença à papoter.

 _ **\- Blaise Property.  
** **\- Le meilleur ami de Draco Malfoy, beaucoup de qualités de la maison Serpentard mais beaucoup plus chez les lions, en plus petit ami de l'un deux… GRYFFONDOR!**_

Ron le regarda étonné et Blaise lui expliqua une fois assis à ses côtés.

 ** _\- Luna Property._ **

Minerva n'est pas le temps de mettre le choixpeau qu'il cria le nom de la maison.

 _ **\- SERDAIGLE!**_

Luna heureuse de retourner dans sa maison s'assit à côté de Pensée. Sybille Trelawney, une jeune fille à côté d'elle, parle et se présente.

 _ **\- Bien j'espère que vous ferez un accueil chaleureux aux nouveaux, n'oubliez pas de la semaine prochaine débute le festivité d'halloween, jusqu'au 31 octobre et dès le début novembre débute celle de Noël et du nouvel an jusqu'à au 1er janvier. Bon appétit.**_


	6. Chapter 04

**EDIT 16/01/2020 : REMISE EN FORME ET CORRECTION DES INCOHERENCES.**

* * *

Chapitre 4

11 septembre 1997

14h00

Parc de Poudlard.

Le Groupe de Maraudeurs, avaient assez bien accueilli le groupe des garçons, James avait tout de suite voulu qu'ils deviennent eux aussi des Maraudeurs, après tout ils connaissaient tout d'eux, Harry était, dans le futur, son fils, le filleul de Sirius et le louveteau de Remus, Ron avait eu Peter comme rat de compagnie pendant douze ans, mais ça Peter n'était pas au courant, d'ailleurs il n'était au courant de rien, il avait accepté, comme tout le monde, que les huit nouveaux, venant des Etats-Unis, venantt finir leurs études à Poudlard.  
Le groupe des filles composaient, d'Aqua Malfoy, Lily Evans, Leslie Potter et Cintia Diggory, avaient elles aussi super bien accueilli les quatre filles, surtout Lily qui avec joie avait reçu une lettre de ses parents lui confiant qu'ils seraient heureux d'adopter une jeune fille de l'âge de leur fille, et Lily le montrait plutôt bien.  
Ces deux groupes s'étaient donc rejoint dans le parc, quand Albus vint chercher Peter.  
En effet dès l'arrivée d'Harry et des autres, il avait commencé par interroger certaines personnes qui portait ou aller porter selon Harry la marque de ténèbres.  
Lucius avait demandé, le soir même de l'aide à Albus, ne voulant pas perdre sa soeur et il avait emmené son ami Severus avec lui, Albus accepta avec plaisir, bien sur ils durent passer par le véritasérum.

 **Flash-Back**

 _ **\- Lucius, je comprend bien ta demande ainsi que celle de Severus, mais tu comprends bien qu'il faut que je vous donne du véritasérum pour prouver vos dires.**_  
 _ **\- Je comprend professeur et j'accepte.**_  
 _ **\- Severus es tu au courant de tout ?**_  
 _ **\- J'ai fait un serment inviolable à Lucius, quand il m'a dit qui été les nouveaux et Harry et Draco m'ont montré, leurs souvenirs. Je ne veux pas d'un monde comme ça et encore moins de perdre ma meilleure amie. Donc j'accepte également.**_  
 _ **\- Bien on va commencer par Lucius.**_

Albus sortit une fiole et mis quelques goutes sur la langue de Malfoy.  
Au même moment une femme très éléguante entra dans le bureau.

 _ **\- Excusez moi du retard Albus.**_  
 _ **\- Oh ce n'est rien Lady Malfoy.**_

Aphrodite Malfoy, née Desroses, était une femme de taille moyenne, avec de magnifique cheveux blond, tirant sur le blanc, et des yeux bleu percant, cette femme était certes une Serpentard, mais elle était d'une douceur innée.  
Elle s'assit à côté de son fils qui était déjà dans le vague, elle fit un signe de tête à Severus qui le lui rendit avec un petit sourire.

 _ **\- Bien, comment t'appelles-tu ?**_  
 _ **\- Lucius Abraxas Malfoy.**_  
 _ **\- Ta date de naissance ?**_  
 _ **\- Le 16 Juin 1959.**_  
 _ **\- As tu une soeur ?**_  
 _ **\- Oui.**_  
 _ **\- Comment s'appelle-t'elle ?**_  
 _ **\- Aquarius Aphrodite Malfoy.**_  
 _ **\- Et comment s'appelle-t'elle ta mère ?**_  
 _ **\- Aphrodite Athena Desroses.**_  
 _ **\- Comment as tu connu Tom ?**_  
 _ **\- Il se fait appeler Voldemort et c'est mon père Abraxas, qui m'a obligé à rentrer dans les rangs du Lord Noir.**_  
 _ **\- As tu la marque ?**_  
 _ **\- Non. Il attend la fin de l'année scolaire.**_  
 _ **\- Donc en juin ?**_  
 _ **\- Oui.**_  
 _ **\- Comptes tu le rejoindre ?**_  
 _ **\- Non.**_  
 _ **\- Bien j'ai fini Lucius.**_

Lucius mit quelques minutes à revenir, et vit sa mère.

 _ **\- Mère ?**_  
 _ **\- Oh mon chéri, si j'avais su...**_  
 _ **\- Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, c'était moi ou Aqua. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit mêlée à ça.**_

Albus se racla la gorge.

 _ **\- Je commence avec Severus.**_

Aphrodite et Lucius fit une petite d'excuse, qu'Albus fit un sourire pour les acceptés.

 ** _\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?_**  
 ** _\- Severus Tobias Snape._**  
 ** _\- Ta date de naissance ?_**  
 ** _\- Le 9 janvier 1960._**  
 ** _\- Frère ou soeur ?_**  
 ** _\- Aucun._**  
 ** _\- Comment as tu connu Tom ?_**  
 ** _\- Orion à obligé Regulus Black à le rejoindre, c'est mon ami, je ne voulais pas le laisser seul, je l'ai donc rejoint._**  
 ** _\- Comment l'as tu convaincu ?_**  
 ** _\- Je suis excellent en potion, il m'a donc pris comme Maitre de Potion._**  
 ** _\- Regrette tu cette décision ?_**  
 ** _\- Je l'a regrette amèrement, je l'a regrettais déjà avant, mais avec ce que m'à montré Harry et Draco je le regrette encore plus._**  
 ** _\- Comme Lucius tu n'a pas de marque ?_**  
 ** _\- Non, aucune._**  
 ** _\- Bien, nous avons fini._**

Severus revint à lui, Albus leurs donna sa décision.

 _ **\- J'accepte de vous aider. Ainsi que d'aider tout ceux qui le voudront.**_

 **Fin Flash-Back**

Albus emmena donc Peter dans son bureau et refit le même test qu'avec Lucius, Peter répondit la même chose qui l'avait rejoint parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix, qu'il n'avait pas encore reçu le marque et qu'il regrettait amèrement de l'avoir fait.  
Une fois qu'il avait fini avec Peter, Albus alla chercher Regulus et lui montra avant les souvenirs, Regulus choqué lui expliqua ce que Severus avait dit sous véritasérum, Albus accepta de l'aider également.  
Deux jours avant le préparatif de festivité Dumbledore avait presque réussi à ramener les élèves parti au côté des tenèbres dans la lumières.

* * *

N'hésitè pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre dans les review, même si avec le chapitre 3, je ne suis pas très fan de ces deux écrits.

MeliaTheDiablesse.


	7. Chapter 05

**EDIT 16/01/2020 : REMISE EN FORME ET CORRECTION DES INCOHERENCES.**

* * *

Chapitre 5

17 septembre 1977

7h00

Grande salle

Table de serpentard

Lucius et Aqua parlaient de ce qu'ils avaient appris sur le futur avec Regulus et Severus, les quatre se trouvant face à face, un duo de chaque côté, quand Draco _(Septimus)_ et Harry _(Henry)_ arrivèrent à la table, Draco s'assit à côté d'Aqua, ce qui faisaient une ligne de parfait Malfoy au cheveux presque blanc, Harry, lui, s'assit aux côtés de Regulus. Regulus et Severus ayant été dans la confidence, ils parlèrent tous ensemble du futur, en créant une bulle de silence autour d'eux pour que personnes ne puissent écouter.

 _ **\- Au fait Harry, j'ai remarqué que tu n'étais pas très bien depuis que tu es arrivé ici.**_ Remarqua Lucius  
 _ **\- Il faut comprendre ce que ses parents sont décédés pendant la première guerre, il à ensuite vécu chez des Moldus, qui étaient son oncle et sa tante. Et ce qui se passait là bas n'était vraiment pas joyeux, me regardait pas comme ça, les elfes de maisons à côté sont traitaient comme des rois. Il a également perdu son parrain pendant sa cinquième année. Heureusement qu'il à eu son père de substitution.**_ Avoua Draco.  
 _ **\- On sait que ton parrain c'est cette andouille de Black, je suppose que ton oncle c'était Remus, mais qui a été ton père de substitution?**_ Voulu savoir Aqua.  
 _ **\- Severus Rogue. Il était un peu comme un père pour moi, il à veillé sur moi tout le long de mes années à Poudlard, même s'il ne pouvait pas me voir en peinture et c'est au moment de la guerre que je le considérais vraiment comme mon père et qu'il m'a considéré comme son fils.**_

Severus regardait Harry, et se dit que quand il sera adulte, il fera tout pour qu'il n'arrive rien au fils de Lily et James, quand il sera à Poudlard.  
Regulus fixa Severus et se dit qu'il aideras son meilleur ami à tout faire pour changer son futur, après tout, c'est ce que font les amis, en réfléchissant bien, il savait qu'il considérait Severus, plus comme autre chose que son meilleur ami, et qu'il était vraiment dans la merde. Surtout que ses parents cherchaient une fille Sang-Pur et une bonne famille pour le marié.

Table de Gryffondor

Blaise et Ron étaient déjà installés, quand Leslie, James, Lily, Remus, Sirius et Peter arrivèrent et s'installèrent, ils parlaient d'une discussion très… Intéressante, sur le fait que Rémus était un loup-garou.  
Peter s'assit en soufflant et Blaise et Ron écoutèrent la conversation.

 _ **\- Je déteste la puberté.** **Ça apporte beaucoup de changement.** _Se plaigna Peter.

Il y eu un petit blanc et Rémus rétorqua en fixant Peter.

 _ **\- Je me change en monstre sanglant tous les mois.  
\- Et moi donc. **_Ajouta Lily  
 _ **\- Bon ok ça bat l'acné.**_ Capitule Peter  
 _ **\- Et les poussées de croissance gênantes.**_ Rajouta James.

Les cinq voyageurs du futur, tournèrent leurs têtes vers Sirius, celui-ci baissa sa cuillère, il releva la tête fièrement et ajouta.

\- _**Oh.**_ _ **Désolé je n'ai rien à ajouter.**_

Sirius vit que les regards étaient toujours sur lui et remarqua également qu'Aqua s'installait à côté de Leslie, il rajouta alors.

 _ **\- Je suis parfait.**_

Dit-il en fixant la jeune Malfoy et en jouant des sourcils.  
Aqua arqua un sourcil et lui répondi.

 _ **\- Quoi? Tu as un problème aux yeux?**_

Leslie éclata de rire suite à la réplique de sa meilleure amie et de la tête renfrognée de Sirius.  
Sirius essayait de séduire Aqua, tout comme son frère essayait de séduire Lily, depuis leur première année, sans aucun succès.  
Pourtant, la jeune fille savait que ses deux amies, aimaient beaucoup les deux Maraudeurs, seulement Aqua était Serpentarde avant tout, et elle aimait le transformait en bourrique Sirius, d'un coup elle lui prêtait attention et les minutes d'après elle était sarcastique avec une pointe d'humour, Lily, faisait la même tout en restant une Gryffondor.  
Sirius étant un peu vexé par celle qu'il essayé de séduire, il tourna son regard et ajouta pour les autres.

 **\- Non pas que je ne compatisse pas pour vous.**

Et il continua de manger comme si de rien était.  
Ron étonnait de voir Aqua à la table des Gryffondors, leur posa la question.

 _ **\- Les personnes des autres maisons peuvent venir manger aux autres tables?  
\- Oui bien sûr. **_Ajouta Lily. _**Et puis tout le monde connait Aqua pour sa gentillesse envers toutes les maisons.  
\- Mais vous avez pas de différant entre maisons? Genre entre Gryffondor et Serpentard?  
** **\- Bah… Oui deux, trois disputes comme ça… Comme entre James et Severus.**_ Dit Remus. _**Mais rien de bien méchant.  
\- Parce qu'à votre époque oui? **_Demanda Sirius.  
 _ **\- Serpentard et Gryffondor ne pouvait pas se voir.  
\- Dis plutôt que les Serpentard ne pouvait blairer personne, Blaise. Sauf, eux-mêmes. **_Corrigea Ron. **  
** _ **\- Oui c'est vrai… Mais regarde avec la guerre.  
\- Ouais… Il a fallu d'une guerre pour tous nous rapprocher. **_Approuva Ron en prenant la main de Blaise.

Table de Serdaigle.

Hermione, Pansy, Ginny et Luna étaient en train de manger quand deux personnes de leur maison, vinrent s'ajouter à leurs groupes.

 _ **\- Salut vous quatre ! Vous avez bien dormi?  
\- Oh salut Grace. Oui et toi? **_Salua Ginny.  
 _ **\- Moi oui, très bien, c'est plutôt à Emilio de demandait ça.**_ Rigola la jeune fille.  
 _ **\- Tu as mal dormi?  
\- Pansy… Mes compagnons de chambre n'ont pas arrêté de Ronfler.  
\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé un sort de silence. **_S'étonna Hermione.  
 _ **\- J'y ai pas pensé.**_ Pleura presque Emilio.  
 _ **\- Mon pauvre chou.**_ Pouffa Grace.  
 _ **\- Arrêtes c'est pas drôle. Ils font plus de bruit que le Poudlard Express.**_

Le petit groupe éclate de rire quand Cintia arrive vers eux.

 _ **\- Salut je peux venir la?  
\- Oui vas y assis toi. **_Souri Luna.  
 _ **\- Merci  
\- Tu ne parles à personne de ta maison?  
\- Oh, si, bien sûr, mais Grace est ma meilleure amie donc je préfère venir manger ici.  
\- Ah d'accord. **_Souri Pansy.

Table des professeurs

Dumbledore se leva et alla à son pupitre, il tapota du bout de sa baguette sur le pupitre et augmenta sa voix.

\- Mes chers enfants! Nous sommes aujourd'hui le 17 septembre. La semaine dernière je vous ai prévenu que nous commencerions cette semaine les festivités. Nous avons donc décidé les professeurs et moi-même de faire plusieurs groupes. Les groupes seront attribués à un professeur. Les groupes seront un mélange de quatre maisons. Chaque groupe se verra attribuer une tâche, qui devront mener a bien jusqu'au 31 octobre, vous aurez donc un peu plus d'un mois pour cela. Je vais donc donner le nom du professeur, la tâche et le groupe d'élève. Je vous demanderez seulement du silence pendant tout ça.

Il obtint le silence voulu et pu commencer à appeler les groupes.

 _ **\- Le Professeur McGonnagall s'occupera du Bal avec…**_

* * *

 **EDIT 16/01/2020 : J'ai clairement réussi à rattraper toute les conneries que Fanfiction m'avait fait à l'époque, c'est beaucoup plus lisible maintenant xD**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu, car en plus de ça c'est le chapitre sur lequel je me suis le plus amusé !

Laissez une petite review c'est gratuit ;)

MeliaTheDiablesse


	8. Chapter 06

**EDIT 16/01/2020 : REMISE EN FORME ET CORRECTION DES INCOHERENCES.  
**

* * *

17 Septembre 1977

8:40

Grande Salle

 ** _\- Le professeur McGonagall s'occupera du bal avec, Sirius Black, Cintia Diggory, Lily Evans..._ **

Au nom de Lily, Sirius se tourna vers James et le vit croiser les doigts pour qu'il soit dans ce groupe aussi, bon ses paroles '' Faites que je sois dans ce groupe'' y aidais également beaucoup à la déduction.

 ** _\- Remus Lupin, Aqua Malfoy..._ **

Sirius, fit un sourire à James que celui ci rendit en levant les yeux aux ciel.  
Aqua, elle, espérait que Leslie soit avec elle, après tout elles étaient toujours ensemble avec Lily.

 ** _\- Septimus Malfoy..._ **

C'était au tour de Draco, de prier pour qu'Harry soit dans ce groupe également.  
Merlin va avoir du boulot avec tout ça.

 ** _\- James Potter..._ **

On entendit un grand YES dans la salle et le ricanements de Dumbledore.

 _ **\- Monsieur Potter, certes vous êtes heureux mais pouvez vous garder ça pour après ?  
** **-Excusez moi Monsieur.  
**_ ** _-Bien... Leslie Potter..._ **

Petit signe de joie de Lily et Aqua.

 ** _\- Henry Potter..._ **

Une accolade de Draco à Harry.

 ** _\- Grace Rudd..._ **

Un tapement de main entre Cintia et Grace.

 _ **\- Et enfin Severus Snape.**_

Et... Oh... Un blanchissement de la part de James et Sirius... Des sourires de la part d'Aqua et Lily... Un tapement amical dans le dos à Severus de la part d'Harry, et un sourire mi-joyeux, mi-timide de la part du concerné.

 ** _\- Voici le premier groupe, on enchaîne avec le Professeur Bibine qui s'occupera des boissons, avec trois elfes de maison, et avec, Narcissa Black, Regulus Black, Pansy Diligitis, Hermione Evans, Ginny Flictus, Lucius Malfoy, Loïc Manson, Peter Pettigrow, Luna Property, William Pulciano et Emilio Raven._ **

Pour le moment les deux groupes étaient plutôt bien répartis, les groupes étaient d'ailleurs déjà réunis quand Dumbledore annonça le troisième groupe.

 ** _\- Pour le troisième groupe, il sera sous la direction du Professeur Chourave, pour les desserts, trois elfes de maison sera également à disposition, les élèves de ce groupe sont, Ariane Caillon, Valentin Ceylan, Camille Doris, Ron Flictus, Frank Longdubat, Nelson Navarre, Stella Oriza, Ben Peel, Blaise Property, Sybille Trelawney et Shaina Tigan._ **

Alors que Dumbledore donnais et annonçais les neuf autre groupes, les trois premier partaient en silence, les préparatifs des festivités allaient commencer.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review

MeliaTheDiablesse


	9. Chapter 07

Voici le chapitre 7, je suis vraiment désolé du retard, j'essaye en ce moment même de reprendre toute mes fics et si j'arrive à tenir le rythme, LRDT sera mis à jour tout les mardi, sauf imprévu, j'espère tenir ce rythme et que cela vous confiendra.

Comme d'hab rien ne m'appartient mais nous devons ce merveilleux univers à J.K Rowling

 **EDIT 16/01/2020 : REMISE EN FORME ET CORRECTION DES INCOHERENCES.**

* * *

 _ **LRDT-TDRL**_

 **17 Septembre 1977**

 **12h30**

 **Grande Salle**

La plupart du premier groupe étaient assis chez les rouges et or sauf Cintia, Harry, Draco, Grace et Severus, qui eux, étaient attablé à la table des vert et argent.  
Pour le repas du midi chaque groupe n'avait pas les mêmes horaires, le premier, commençait à manger de 12h30 à 12h50, le deuxième de 12h10 à 12h30, le troisième de 11h00 à 11h20, le quatrième, de 14h10 à 14h30, c'était d'ailleurs le seul groupe à manger aussi tardivement.  
Ces horaires avaient était choisis et mis en place par les professeurs en charge des groupes, ainsi les groupes ne mangeaient, ne commençaient, et ne se couchaient pas en même temps...  
Sirius, James et Remus se mirent tout les trois d'un côté de la table tandis que les filles se mirent de l'autre côté, ainsi Lily se retrouvait en face de James, Leslie en face de Remus et Aqua en face de Sirius  
Alors qu'ils étaient en train de manger, James se mit à s'écrier.

 ** _\- Ouille !  
_** ** _\- Quoi ?! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_** Demanda Sirius.  
 ** _-J'ai oublié que j'avais enlevé mes lunettes et je me suis mis le doigt dans l'œil en essayant de les remonter sur mon nez.  
_** ** _\- Oh par Merlin..._** Marmonne Sirius entre ses mains.

Les filles étant en face d'eux, essayèrent de rire en silence, ce qui n'était franchement pas une réussite.

 ** _\- Comment as tu fait pour oublier que tu avais enlevé tes lunettes ?_** S'interrogea Remus.  
 ** _\- Parce que justement je les ai tout le temps !_**

Alors que James et Remus argumentaient sur le fait d'avoir oublié de mette une paire de lunettes.  
Aqua vit clairement Sirius lui prendre son jus d'orange.

 ** _\- Arrête de voler mon jus d'orange Black.  
_** ** _\- Ce n'est que justice, tu as bien volé mon cœur Malfoy._** Répondit Sirius sans s'en rendre compte.  
 ** _\- Quoi ?_** Demanda t'elle abasourdi.  
 ** _\- Quoi ?_** Répondit Sirius en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait dit.

Aqua ne releva pas et recommença à manger, Sirius de son côté ne fit pas le fière et manga également.

12h50

 ** _\- Bon il faut qu'on y retourne._** Informa Aqua.  
 ** _\- Quoi ?! Déjà ?  
_** ** _\- Arrête de faire l'enfant James._** Gronda Lily.

Ils entrèrent tous dans la salle de classe qui leur avaient été attribué et Minerva les rassembla en groupe de deux.  
James, Sirius, Remus, Harry, Draco et Leslie, pour le premier et Lily, Aqua, Grace, Cintia et Severus pour le second.  
McGonagall leur demanda de rassembler leurs idées et qu'il verront la pratique le lendemain.

 ** _\- Bon on s'organise comment ?_** Demanda Harry.  
 ** _\- On peu s'aider des livres._** Proposa Draco.  
 ** _\- Oui bon..._  
** ** _\- Les livres c'est pour les intellos._** Répondit Sirius en coupant la parole à Remus.

Remus qui frappa sur la tête à Sirius avec un livre.

 ** _\- Nooon ! Mes cheveux ! Pourquoiii Lunard._** Sanglota Sirius ** _. Je ressemble à James maintenant !  
_** ** _\- Hey !_** Répondit le dit James.  
 ** _\- Messieurs Black et Potter ! Taisez vous s'il vous plaît !_**

Le silence était revenue, si on faisait l'impasse sur les marmonnement et pleurnicherie de Sirius.

18h00

Vous pouvez sortir faire une pause si vous le souhaitez.  
Tout le monde sortit dehors prendre un bon bol d'air frais.

 ** _\- J'ai froid._** Dit soudainement Leslie.  
 ** _\- Tiens prend ma veste.  
_** ** _\- Merci beaucoup Remus._** Souri la jeune Potter.

Voyant le petit manège, Lily voulut tester James.

 ** _\- James, j'ai froid.  
_** ** _\- Bordel Lily ! Je contrôle pas la météo !  
_** ** _\- Merci beaucoup !_** Répondit avec hargne Lily.

On put entendre de derrière le groupe un '' Quel andouille'' de la part de Sirius et Aqua.

 **LRDT-TDRL**

* * *

N' hésitez pas à laisser une review pour savoir ce que vous en pensez

MeliaTheDiablesse


	10. Chapter 08

**EDIT 16/01/2020 : REMISE EN FORME ET CORRECTION DES INCOHERENCES.**

* * *

 **25 Septembre 1977**

 **14h00**

 **Parc de Poudlard**

Le groupe composé de Harry, Draco, James, Sirius et Remus étaient assis dans l'herbe à parler de tout et rien, cela faisait une semaine qu'ils avaient commencé les préparatifs du bal, et ils étaient en week-end, ils avaient prévu pour la fin d'après midi d'aller à Pré au Lard, et en attendant il parler des filles, bon c'est surtout James qui parlait de Lily.

 ** _\- Sinon Rem' ça en ai ou avec Leslie ?_**  
 ** _\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles Draco._**  
 ** _\- OOOOOH notre petit Remus est amoureux !_**  
 ** _\- La ferme Sirius._** Répondit Lunard plus que rouge.  
 ** _\- Tu es amoureux de ma sœur ?_**  
 ** _\- James... Je..._**  
 ** _\- Mais c'est génial !_**  
 ** _\- Euh..._**  
 ** _\- On va être beau frère !_**

Remus regarda James étonné, lui qui pensait avoir le droit à une crise ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réaction.  
Mais il reprit un visage sérieux et ajouta.

 _ **\- Dans tout les cas nous attendons de voir ce que notre avenir nous réserve.**_

Il avait dit ça en fixant Harry, tout le monde compris ce que sous entendait Remus.

 ** _\- Nous avons déjà commencé à chercher des infos avec les autres, et avons mis en place plus tôt que prévu L'Ordre du Phoenix, Dumbledore à contacté les Weasley et ceux qui était dedans à cette époque._** Informa Harry.  
 ** _\- Il n'y a pas de problème avec Ron et Ginny ?_** Demanda James.  
 ** _\- Ce problème va être réglé nous avons quelqu'un, la filleule du Professeur McGonagall, qui serait prête à adopter Ron et Ginny, avec une adoption par le sang, bien entendu Ron et Gin' garderons un peu de leur ADN, comme la couleur de leurs yeux ou cheveux._** Répondit Draco ** _._**  
 ** _\- Comment s'appelle t'elle ?_**  
 ** _\- C'est Lady Alice Halwitt, elle a repris le titre de son père. Elle vient voir et adopter Ron et Gin' demain. Continua à expliquer Harry. Dans tout les cas L'Ordre du Phoenix est en route. Et ca c'est une bonne nouvelle._**

Avec toutes ces bonnes nouvelles le groupe des garçons se leva pour rejoindre les filles, ainsi que Severus qui était à la bibliothèque pendant leurs pauses.  
Une fois arrivé les garçons s'installèrent au côté des filles, Cintia et Grâce était en bout de table chacune, Aqua et Leslie assise en face à face et Lily à gauche de Leslie tandis que Severus était à droite d'Aqua et accessoirement à gauche de Cintia, quand les garçons arrivèrent, Sirius s'installa à gauche d'Aqua, James à droite de Lily, Harry se mit au côté de Black et Draco à Côté de lui pour Remus celui ci se mit à droite de Leslie.  
Les filles et Severus firent semblant de ne pas remarquer les garçons surtout Snape qui ne voulait pas se prendre de nouvelle moquerie, même si depuis qu'Harry était la celle ci avait considérablement diminué.  
Alors que tout était calme, il y eu soudainement Sirius qui se pris un coupe de manuel scolaire sur la tête par Malfoy

 _ **\- Aieuh.**_ Dit il en se frottant le haut du crâne _ **.**_  
 _ **\- La prochaine fois ne m'énerve pas Black.**_  
 _ **\- Mais j'ai rien fait !**_  
 _ **\- Ah non ? ET ME SOUFFLER DANS L'OREILLE C'EST RIEN FAIRE ?**_  
 _ **\- Je ne veux rien entendre !**_ Cria la bibliothècaire  
 _ **\- Et ben... Même jeune elle fait peur.**_  
 _ **\- C'est toujours Madame Pince dans votre époque ?**_ S'étonna Remus  
 _ **\- Oui et elle est encore plus stricte. En même temps quand on voit les cas qu'elle se coltine.**_

Harry avait bien insisté sur le mot Cas tout en regardant Sirius

 ** _\- Heee, s'il y a un cas ici, c'est Servillus_**  
 ** _\- Black._** Grogna Aqua tout doucement. ** _Encore un mot de ce genre et je te castre, est ce assez clair pour toi ?_**

La jeune Malfoy avait regardé Sirius d'un œil noir tout en lui parlant froidement

 _ **\- OK je me tais.**_

Celui ci se mit à bouder et lire un livre au hasard sur la table, quand il décida de choisir il vit que des livres de potion, il fit un son plaintif.

 ** _\- Un problème ?_**  
 ** _\- Aucun Malfoy._ **Répondit il sûr de lui et pris un livre de potion pour feuilleter

On entendit un ricanements venant d'un certain blond

 ** _\- Qu'est ce qui te faits rire ?_**  
 ** _\- Ça te rappelle rien Potter._** Souria Draco  
 ** _\- Mais totalement Malfoy._** Répondit celui ci.

Ceux qui les entourait ne comprenais pas grand chose à part qu'il se mettait à parler comme Aqua et Sirius. Voyant le malaise, Harry leur expliqua tout et tous rigolèrent silencieusement


	11. Chapter 09

Hey j'écris ceci pour m'excuser à tout ceux qui aurait reçu notif sur notif, sur cette histoire, j'ai corriger et refais la mise en page de tout les chapitres c'est pour ça. D'ailleurs le fameux chapitre 4, si je me trompe pas, celui qui était totalement illisible, merci encore Ff, et corriger, remis en forme, et est compréhensible, donc si l'envie vous dit, je vous invite à retourner le lire, je vous laisse avec le chapitre 9.

* * *

 **30 Septembre 1977**

 **12h30**

 **Grande Salle**

Dans un mois allez avoir lieu le bal d'halloween, tout les groupes étaient assez bien avancé, il ne leur resterait plus que quelques semaines avant d'avoir tout fini, le Directeur les avaient donc prévenue qu'une fois tout les préparatifs finies qu'ils reprendront leur cours.  
Le premier groupe étaient tous installés sur la table des Serpentard, oui, oui vous avez bien lu, Aqua avait décrété qu'il pouvait pour une fois manger à sa table, James avait un peu râlé mais avait arrêté quand Lily y étais parti.  
Autre chose qui étais assez récurent depuis une semaine les tentatives de Sirius et James à inviter Lily et Aqua au bal, bon les filles ne répondaient jamais, s'amusant de voir les garçons galérer.

Le groupe de filles composaient de Lily, Leslie, Aqua, Hermione, Pansy, Luna et Ginny marchaient dans le couloir, quand Lily et Aqua virent au loin deux idiots se faire remarquer.

 _ **\- Oh non ce n'est pas vrai.**_ Se cacha Lily.  
\- _**Dites-moi que je rêve.**_ Fit de même Aqua.  
- _ **Qu'est ce qu'ils ont encore inventé…  
\- Ils pensent réellement qu'on va accepter d'aller au bal avec eux… En faisant… ÇA !**_

Le reste des filles ricanèrent en voyant leur amies mal à l'aise, au loin on pouvait voir Sirius et James faire de grand signe vers elles, ils portaient tout les deux un t-shirt ou sur la face était marqué **« VEUX-TU ALLER AU BAL AVEC MOI, »** Et leur prénom marqué juste en dessous.

 _ **\- Oh allez c'est tout mignon.  
\- Non, ce n'est pas mignon Pansy, ils se font remarquer et nous aussi par la même occasion.  
\- Aqua, j'ai une idée. **_Lui dit Lily  
\- _**Dis moi.  
\- Suivez moi**_

Lily prit Aqua par la main et la traîna tout le long des couloirs jusqu'à trouver les deux personnes auquel elle pensait.

 _ **\- Les garçons avez-vous quelqu'un pour allez au bal.**_

Les dits garçons hochèrent la tête négativement.

 _ **\- D'accord. On y va avec vous, mais juste pour voir enrager mon frère et James.  
\- Après tout nous sommes meilleurs amis, pourquoi pas. **_Ricana Severus

Oui parce que Lily avait bien eu cette idée, allez au bal avec leur meilleurs amis, elle savait que ce n'était pas intelligent, mais Regulus et Severus était toujours les premiers à les suivre Aqua et elle dans leur délires, aka rendre vous James Potter et Sirius Black.

 _ **\- Bien dans ce cas Reg' tu y vas avec Aqua et moi avec Sev'.**_

Les deux garçons approuvèrent et repartirent d'où ils venaient, les filles, elles, retournèrent d'où elles étaient aussi.  
Puis comme si c'était prévu, elles percutèrent James et Sirius.

 _ **\- Alors ?**_  
\- _**Soit plus éloquent Black.  
\- Oh allez Aqua, veux tu aller au bal avec moi.  
\- Désolée. J'y vais déjà avec quelqu'un.  
\- Avec qui ?  
\- Ton frère.**_

Et Aqua partit sans faire attention au visage choquée de Sirius, qui était resté planté au milieu du chemin en attendant James.

\- _**Alors Evans, toi et moi au bal ça te dit.  
\- Désolée James. Mais j'y vais avec Severus.**_

Et Lily rejoignit ses amis, pendant ce temps les deux Gryffondors ruminèrent contre ses Serpentard, qui avaient réussis la ou ils avaient échoués.  
Ils partirent manger tout en boudant.

* * *

Voila ce nouveau chapitre qu'en avez-vous pensez ?

MeliaTheDiablesse


End file.
